<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>godric by msanaguedes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622764">godric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msanaguedes/pseuds/msanaguedes'>msanaguedes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Founders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor - Freeform, Hogwarts Founders Era, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msanaguedes/pseuds/msanaguedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric Gryffindor final day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Founders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>godric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading about godric gryffindor's final day as I imagined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was falling like a melody. Godric Gryffindor could remember some days during his Hogwarts times, about how breathtaking the scenario was - especially with the frozen black lake. Looking at the window, was like reminiscing his days of glory around the castle hid in Scotland. </p><p>After the news of Rowena's death, he couldn't imagine what it would be like for him. Years later, he had the feeling of exhaustion and dread of what would come next. He hoped to be peaceful, but knew in his bones it wouldn't be like it — he was far too ill. Even worse he never made time to have a family.</p><p>He had his fair share of flings over the course of years. None lasted long. He blames himself for every ending. Godric had in himself to be one of the greatest wizards ever seen in England, creating his own path to achieve it, not caring if some were hurt along the way. His only great regret was how his fight with Salazar was handled - and how it was the beginning of Helga and Rowena's departures and his own madness. Being driven often collided with Salazar, but his views of the muggle world differed from the green-and-silver man.</p><p>Godric dreamt of one day reconciling with his friend, the one he met years ago speaking Parseltongue like it was the commonest thing. He didn't even know how to reach up to Salazar — and even if he was alive. At least they achieved greatness during one period of time.</p><p>Hogwarts was, probably, his secure place. After his fellow founders left — due personal reasons —, he let the castle in capable hands to handle the thousands of children coming each year. Godric felt happier, seeing children across the island coming for their apprenticeship. However, over the passing months, his teaching became a burden, something he had to let go to finally find his peace. But he would always pride himself in giving the Sorting Hat to last to eternity.</p><p>It wasn't much of a choice to return to the old village. After adulthood struck him, never crossed his mind come back to the place he started to understand he was a wizard, following his parents steps into hiding locations to explore magic at its fullest potential. Godric boasted about being brave and courageous, valuing it more than anything else. But at times, being alone and seeing families around him, he felt like a coward for not having such happy memories flooding his brain. </p><p>Since losing both of his parents after coming of age, Godric picked up duels at taverns, showcasing his magical abilities to scare muggles (now, at such elderly age, knew that was a way to protect himself from whatever came in his way). Thinking about it now, sat at the armchair near the window by candlelight, it was possibly all of this that made him clash with Slytherin. Although he was at times afraid of what might happen if muggles find out about magic, Godric pleased himself in making them comfortable given time, especially after finding out that magic would not just be a trait to wizard community (those sacred families he heard once as a child). </p><p>Catching his breath, Godric tried to remember other meaningful moments in his life. He could definitely pride himself letting his precious sword for those who truly belong in Gryffindor at Hogwarts; or coming with his own methods of teaching against the rising evil; Godric could say he was happy he helped some in need. Still, had this piercing noise inside him, claiming every decision as wrong.  </p><p>He nodded at the sign of a woman passing by his house. She was soon met by child and another man, all dressed in poorly crafted clothes. He wished there was something he could have done to help more those around him in the Hollow. Was it enough to look up and wave his wand when sensing something off? He didn't know. Some people in the Hollow knew who he was - either because of growing up there or for being one of the founders of Hogwarts. Yet, he barely knew who crossed his window daily.</p><p>Godric still wanted to recall his self being, one of the bravest wizard to walk. Leaning back, as the candlelight dimmed, wished to feel his bare feet at Hogwarts grounds in a snowy night like the one he was watching. It became melancholy as the night turned into a blizzard. Godric knew in his veins and muscles that his heart would give out any moment now. As he closed his sore eyes, he felt thankful for die asleep, with his breathing slowly stopping. By morning light, the candle went out by the wind.</p><p>No one knew who saw Godric Gryffindor's body first. In mid-morning, people of Hollow gather together to honour the man he once was. Owls flew around, announcing the magical community that the news were being spread. Soon the village was named after him - honoured his legacy -. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be kind!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>